


This is just dandy.

by princ3ali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Bones will break, Death, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, Lesbians? Lesbians., M/M, My characters, No Lesbians Die, On Hiatus, On hiatus as of march 2019, Romance, Ruthless, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tallulah is bad at emotions, Violence, bone hurting juice, gay men, gentle giant, jk jk, lesbians never die, made for fun, my friend's characters, no straights allowed, only one bed?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ali/pseuds/princ3ali
Summary: When Kori and Plum are just doing their job, they come across something that wasn't supposed to be seen. That's when their higher ups assigned a team of two bodyguards, Tallulah and Arbor, to protect them, and what they saw.





	1. What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lu), [Jessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie/gifts).



> Tallulah, Arbor, and Plum belong to my friend Lu!  
> Story contains violence

Kori bounced her leg timidly while the other was crossed over it, Plum was looking down in shame. In Front of them was an older man with long blonde hair, tied in a bun. He cleared his throat, “You guys aren’t in trouble, if anything the company blames themselves and will take full responsibility.” He paused, looking between them. The man then coughed and straightened a stack of papers. “But uh… I need to let you know that you two are going to be targeted for what you came across.”.

What they came across...To Plum it felt like it was all his fault, to Kori she just scared of what her boss would do. It was a simple delivery for her, and she couldn’t even do that right. Plum just wanted to help her out and guide her, since they were most likely going to be co-workers in the near future since his internship was going well. But it all went to shit when they both walked into the basement and found the missing blueprints that the engineering team was robbed of. What it was doing in the filing room, behind the fucking water cooler no less, is a mystery in of itself. All they knew though, was just because they saw the blueprints, they were in danger. Of what? Who knows, but it can’t be good. “And so-” The two snapped back into reality and faced their superior, “ Please keep everything we spoke of confidential, as well as what you saw. We actually owe you two for finding the blueprints and documents. They are classified information you see, and you finding them is a blessing for us, but somewhat a curse for you two sadly, which is why we are assigning you your own personal bodyguards, they are the best guards that are under company contract!”, he held a finger on his ear and called in the guards.

Two people walked in, A big hulking man with scars carving his face, and a smaller woman with long dark hair and dark, piercing, cold blue eyes. They both wore black trousers with white button up shirts, a black watch with silver accents, and black blazers. The woman had a pen in her breast pocket, the man had glasses in his. The two were so different but looked very similar, through attire and looks. They both had dark hair, dark blue eyes. But the man was darker in skin color, the woman had skin like snow. The man held out his hand towards the two sitting down, “Hello, I'm Arbor! Pleasure to be working with you two. Heard you got mixed up in some mischief, huh?” He said with a sincere smile, Kori shook his hand and then Plum, both nodding a curt nod in response. The woman walked over as well, hands behind her back, posture straight. “My name is Tallulah, i’ll be your guard and protect you from whatever dangers may come.” She stared straight at Kori, emotionless. “These two will be sticking with you all day, everyday, for the next...erm...while.” The superior said awkwardly. He cleared his throat, “Plum you’ll be with Arbor, Kori you’ll be with Tallulah. Hope you all get along!” The older man gets up, shakes everyone's hands, and then leaves.

Tallulah walked to the door and stood next to it, Arbor on the other hand leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. “Yeesh you guys got into QUITE the pickle. Luckily we’re here to help out! Right Tall?” He smiled like a kid towards Tallulah. “Arbor refer to me as Tallulah while we work.” She stated blatantly. Arbor rolled his eyes, “Tall we’re stuck with Plum and Kori for the next while, so let's get comfortable while we can!”, “I suppose so.” Her eyes softened.

“So...What now? Why are the blue prints such a big deal?” asked Plum, “Yeah, and what does he mean by ‘curse’? How much danger are we even in?!” Kori stressed. “Ah...Well i mean-”, “ _Arbor_ ”, “They’ll find out eventually! They deserve to know.”. There was a long pause.

“This company works with the government to make tactical weapon advancements, this includes bio weapons, chemicals, and so on.” Arbor finally said. “You guys work in the department where we manage imports and exports, so you probably didn't even realize.” He stated lastly.

Kori put her head in her hands and groaned. Plum ran his fingers through his hair and looked at arbor, “We...Yeah i think we need to just sleep on this… It’s been a long night, how about we all head out and rest at home?” he said with a smile, trying to make light of the situation. “Lead the way partner” Arbor said, reaching a hand out to pull plum out of his chair. “Call me when you two get home. Tallulah make sure you sleep too, just because we’re on an assignment-”, “Doesn’t mean i can’t sleep, i know. Goodbye.” Arbor and Plum leave and shut the door behind them. Kori sat there in silence, processing it all. How could this have happened? She just wanted a normal life, to make a living, and maybe find someone one day. Now she has the possibility of dying over something she doesn’t even understand. “Come on, we need to head out.” Tallulah says, looking down at Kori. “Y-yeah...Ok.” Kori got up and walked out with Tallulah.

 As they walked down the street, Kori felt off. Maybe it was because it was very late and she was tired, maybe it was because of all the information that was dumped on her. Who knows. But all she knew was that something didn’t feel right. “What’s keeping you?” Tallulah said, looking over her shoulder briefly, “We have to hurry if you want to make it to work on time tomorr-” , when Tallulah looked back to Kori, she was gone


	2. How should i feel then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori gets nabbed.

Kori struggled as the man dragged her away, tears stinging her eyes as the grip on her neck tightened. “Last warning-!” The man said in a hushed angry voice. He tossed her down and quickly stuck a rag in her mouth. She gagged and went to punch him, but he was quicker, stronger. he tied her hands behind her back and was about to bind her legs, but she kicked his jaw when he went lower, he recoiled and glared at her, baring his teeth in rage. “YOU LITTLE BITCH!”, He grabbed her by her throat and slammed Kori’s head to the ground, he leaned in, “Wait till the boss gets a load of you, he-GAH!” before the crook could go further with his sentence, a shot rang out in the back alley.

“You really went far in the few seconds i didn’t look.”, Tallulah walked forward. The man’s shoulder was bleeding, he weakly stood up and looked towards Tallulah, “GET BACK!”, He pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. Tallulah walked towards him, she shot his arm without hesitation and continued onward, She began to untie Kori. Kori gasped when the rag was removed, enjoying being able to breathe again, “T-Tallulah!”, She yelled out. Tallulah examined her, “You don't seem hurt, but your throat may bruise.”. Just then the man yanked Tallulah's hair back, “Y-You-!” He pathetically mustered out. Tallulah just simply yanked his hand away, took a knee, and then took his arm just to snap it over her knee. He screamed in pain, she did it so hard that his bone protruded from outside his jacket. “Let’s be off.” Tallulah said bringing Kori with her towards the Alley exit. Kori’s knees buckled when she stood, she began to sob. She was shaking like a leaf. “Don't cry, it’ll just make things harder.” Tallulah said coldly, “THEN HOW SHOULD I REACT?! I WAS KIDNAPPED, A-AND YOU JUST- YOU SNAPPED HIS ARM LIKE A TWIG!” She ripped away from Tallulah’s grip, “Just...Who are you?!”. “Your guard. Now stop crying, its over. You're saved and the man is-”, “He’s BLEEDING OUT!”. Kori shoved Tallulah and went to run but Tallulah was faster. She grabbed Kori and held her against herself. “Kori. Enough with the theatrics. We’re heading to your apartment now.”, As Kori struggled she saw the man was now unmoving. She didn't even hear a single raspy breath. “T-Tallulah...You...You killed him..!” She began to struggle and cry more against Tallulah. She wanted to run away, scream and just hide to pretend that what just happened was all a bad dream. Tallulah sighed and hugged Kori tightly, patting her head, she wasn’t ever very good at comforting people. She tried her best though, “You’re so delicate…”. Kori struggled against Tallulah's grip but slowly she gave into the hug and just sobbed into her chest. After a minute or two of that Tallulah scooped Kori up, as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. “ You remind me of my brother. Arbor used to cry like this after training.”, Tallulah began to walk towards the direction of Kori’s home, as Kori began to drift to sleep.

 

This was a fucking awful day.

 

\-----

bonus: Tallulah POV

The apartment was a mess, sorta like how the owner was earlier. Tallulah set her down on her bed after locating where her room was, she slipped the heels off of her feet, then her skirt and blouse. "Now where are your pajamas..." Tallulah muttered as she searched through the dresser. It was full of colorful and frankly childish clothes. How many animal print pajamas can one grown woman have? After giving up on finding a more mature looking clothes, she decided to just grab a random pair of shorts and a button up. She sat Kori up carefully and began to dress her for bed, when suddenly she felt a pair of arms hug her. Tallulah looked to see if Kori was awake but she wasn't, she was just holding onto her in her sleep, looking peaceful as if nothing had happened. Tallulah shook her head to shake herself out of her thoughts, she continued dressing her then she tucked her in bed. She stayed up, ignoring what her brother told her earlier. She tidied up the place and then stood watch inside Kori's room, she sat at the edge of the bed hands folded on her lap. She began to drift off, even when she fought against it. Tallulah decided to lay herself down and sleep for just a second...

 

 

"Arbor we have to hurry,", Tallulah tugged a thick wool jacket around Arbors small frame. father is with his partners and won't be having the guards around tonight, this is our only chance.", "But won't dad be mad if we leave? What if he-" Tallulah shushed him and held his face in her small hands. "Don't worry about that now, we need to go now ok?" She slipped some mittens into him and finally a hat. "Now lets go...", She tugged him along through the back door and began to run with him. 

After taking a short rest from running Tallulah held onto arbor under a tree, "Hows your knees feeling?" she asked, "Fine...I just hope dad doesn't make me kneel on those weird shard things again.", "He wont as long as we keep going.". And so they went. Tallulah forced her brother and herself to keep walking until they reached the edge of the woods, then she made a small twig hut with pine needle bedding. She layed arbor down. "Tall, I-I'm cold..." Arbor said, shivering. "Ok let me grab you those hand warmers...", Tallulah reached into her bag and started warming up the small cloth bag in her hands, then passing it to Arbor. "We have to conserve them. You sleep, i'll keep watch. "Ok...G'night Tall...I love you.", "I love you too Arbor.".

 

Tall woke up, she slowly rose out of her position and looked at her watch. 5:30 AM. She got up and started to get ready, combing her hair and freshening up in general. She thought about her dream, she had those type of dreams frequently. It was always painful to think back on those days, but they were over now. She had to get over it and move on.

 


	3. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori and Tallulah go to work!

When Kori came to she was in bed, in her pajamas. She doesn't even remember getting dressed for bed….Or even arriving home…”Oh god no…”, She sighed and curled up, remembering the events of last night. The blueprints, the two guards, the kidnapping, the...The body. Kori whimpered as tears began to stream, how a man can bleed out so quickly. How people really were just _fragile_ …

“I see your awake.”, Kori jolted up in a panic. “I didn't expect you to have such….Cutesy pajamas.”, Kori blushed and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. She was in her fox printed shorts and a dark blue dolphin patterned button up. “When did i..?”, “Oh no don’t worry, i dressed you so you could get more sleep.”, “Um..I-, Thanks i guess?” was all Kori could muster. She didn't know what to think of this woman standing by her bed. “We have to leave soon. I’ll pack your essentials so you get ready for work.”, “Wait why do i need my ‘essentials’ ?”. This was getting too weird for Kori, “Because your going to share an apartment building with Plum from now on.”.

 

**_What._ **

 

Work was dreadful, and yet the most peaceful thing for Kori in the past 24 hours. She felt somewhat normal but having a woman follow her around was strange. Especially since Kori is the office’s secretary. Kori finally got some alone time when Tallulah went to get some coffee.

“Uhm Kori…”, her co-worker called over. She was a petite woman with brown hair cut in a pixie cut style. She rolled her chair over to her co-worker with a smile, “Yes Ms.Lang, what do you need?”, “Is everything ok? Why is that strange woman here, and you look exhausted!” she said in a hushed tone. Kori looked at her, somewhat shocked that she noticed her state, and mostly wondering on how the _fuck_ she was going to explain. “Well you see she’s my...um, she’s my new intern assistant! Sorry for the trouble if she caused any she’s just so new, and i'm not sure what kind of work to give her!”.

Ms. Lang relaxed, “Oh no she’s been no trouble at all, geez i can’t believe boss didn’t introduce her to the rest of the faculty.”, “Oh that’s because she’s shy! Said to not make it a big deal or anything. I was only told last night so i ended up staying up trying to think of how to make a good impression, but to no avail.”, Kori chuckled and Ms.Lang nodded in understanding.

The two woman talked for a few more minutes, then they heard a crash and screech from the break room.

 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Kori said, head in her hands. “That man was being highly inappropriate in the workplace, I did what was needed.”. Kori stood up and leaned over the table and into Tallulah’s face, “BY BREAKING HIS WRIST?!”.

 

It was just a simple task. Get coffee, go back to Kori. That old sleaze ball really got on Tallulah’s nerves though. He was like a hyena, howling and wheezing at his own jokes as he trapped his prey, a younger girl with curly black hair. He was commenting about how he and the girl should go get drinks and see some movie, she kept ignoring him and was trying to leave when he put his hands around her, pinning this now scared girl against the counter, and the worst part, _he spilled Tallulah’s coffee_. She would’ve just report it and get him fired through her superiors, but after that, she just grabbed his arms and slammed him against the wall, with such force that she ~~fortunately~~  broke his wrist.

 

Tallulah nodded, “I meant to restrain him, but he was very weak.”, “OF COURSE HE WAS HE’S OLD!”. Kori sat down, and let out an exhausted sigh. It’s not that she was mad he was hurt, if anything that dickhead got what he deserved. It was just the fact that Tallulah brought attention to herself, the fact she was already out of place in her office, and now even more so because now the office girls are going to Kori for Tallulah’s phone number! She managed to get a fucking fan club after her because of how strong she was. Well i mean, Kori didn’t entirely blame the women, Tallulah was strong, brave, pretty, stoic- OK no that was enough! Tallulah is a cold blooded killer, letting a man bleed out, even if he was a bad guy that didn’t mean he didn’t have a family to go back to. Even if he was scary, Kori couldn’t help but feel bad for the loved ones he possibly had, for those who might’ve depended on him. Kori rubbed the bridge of her nose, and looked up at Tallulah, who was staring at her. She went to say something when a waiter came over, and asked for their order. Kori ordered fries and fried ice cream, and asked for some more water. Tallulah ordered a salad with chicken and extra Caesar dressing, and a glass of lemon water. Of course she got something that sounded healthier, she probably would eat super elegantly too, this restaurant probably looked like a McDonalds in her eyes.

 

“Tallulah just...It’s getting hard for me to go to work with you following me around, going overboard with defending others, can’t you just sit in the corner and-”, “No i can’t because what if you get taken away again? It was completely silent when that happened last night.” .

Kori sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at the memory, Tall wasn’t wrong but that wasn’t the point here. “Tall, you can follow me if i go anywhere, but when i’m seated at my desk you should sit down too. Not just stand there watching everyone like a hawk.”, Tall sat there in thought, “I suppose i can agree with your terms.”. Finally the food arrived, the two began eating but Kori noticed a red headed person staring at her. They had stunning green eyes and was dressed in a lot of leather. Leather skirt, Leather jacket, Leather boots, only thing that wasn’t leather were the stalkings. They met eyes, Kori looked away, she went to look back up but...That person was gone. “What's the matter?” Tallulah asked, looking at kori and then where she was staring. “Oh nothing i just, uh, saw a bird sit at a table”, before Tallulah could further question her she received a text, Tallulah picked up her phone and read what it said. “Looks like you and place is cleaned out, the apartment you’ll be living in will be ready by tomorrow. Thing is we’ll need to spend a night at a hotel before its fully ready.”, Kori’s eyes widened. She forgot about the whole apartment thing due to what happened at work, she went to speak to Tallulah when she held up her hand. “Hello, Arbor? Did you receive the message?”, Kori could hear Arbor yelling, he sounded angry. Kori glanced at Tallulah’s face and Tallulah seemed a bit off.

“Understood, we’ll wait at the hotel, call for backup if you need it.”, She then hung up. “Is everything ok?” Kori asked with concern, Tallulah paused for a moment.

 

“Not entirely...Plum got taken and now Arbor is chasing them.”

 

“ _Holy fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: "Tallulah what the fuck."


	4. Rough Roads Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the song hellbent? that's the inspiration for this chapter's idea.

Plum seemed nice enough, though quiet. Arbor and him were...Awkward to say the least. Again Plum was nice but, he was extremely quiet and shy around Arbor. Maybe it was because of Arbor’s size.

 

As Arbor floored the gas and began to chase down the black vehicle ahead of him, he thought about how he could’ve let this happen. As his mind was running through laps, he received a call. He put it on Bluetooth and started talking, “What is it Tallulah?! I’m VERY busy right now!”. “Did you receive the message?”, “Yeah! But Tall, Plum was taken and I'm chasing the assailants down right now!”. Arbor weaved through traffic, he received a lot of honking from other cars but he could care less. “Understood, we’ll wait at the hotel, call for backup if you need it.” Tallulah then hung up. 

Plum and Arbor were walking across the crosswalk when all of a sudden a car stopped in the middle of it, Plum was ahead and the assailants were fast. Arbor managed to fight one of them but the other sped away as he landed the final blow. God if only he had been quicker, or even stronger.

 

Now wasn't the time to self loathe, When the two cars were on an emptier street Arbor pulled his pistol out of his jacket. He rolled down the window and leaned out of it a bit, all while still controlling the car. He swerved a bit and began to shoot at the wheels, careful not to hit anyone else or a window in the car. He missed, which is to be expected honestly. When the street was fully empty he started to drive faster and began to speed ahead of the car, The kidnapper was driving just as fast, trying to keep him away. As Arbor sped closer, he saw another car coming up on his end of the road. He decided to force his car in front of the kidnapper.

The two cars screeched and metal broke off of both vehicles. Arbor made it though, he looked at his rear view mirror to see that Plum wasn't in the front seat. He took his chance and went into reversed, smashing into the front of the car and ending the chase. 

 

As arbor got out and ran to see if Plum was ok, he saw that Plum was in the back seat. He was dizzy and a little scraped up but was otherwise ok, thank god. “Plum I’m so sorry!” Arbor said as he helped Plum out of the car. Plum held onto Arbors arm, “I-I….What even- I don't understand what…” Plum muttered as tears began to stream down his face, he seemed to have been shocked throughout the whole sequence of events. “Its ok now, but let's go.” He began to walk with Plum, taking him away from the situation.

 

…

 

Arbor took Plum to the closest thing to a doctor he knew. His grandpa, while not blood related, he was still his grandpa to him. He walked into the old pharmacy, it had some plants hanging out towards the front. It was sorta hippie-ish, like those ‘all natural’ stores in a sense. Except he also gave prescriptions along with recommendations for those seeking ‘natural remedies’. He took Plum into the back of the shop where an older man, with long silver gray hair, light green eyes, and dark skin was standing. “Arbor! How’s it been?” the man said, hugging Arbor with a grin. “Have you visited your mom yet? she's always so worried about you.”, “Pop i haven’t had time yet, you know I have a job to do.” Arbor looked over to Plum, “And speaking of that...Can you look him over for a second? just to make sure he’s doing ok?” Arbor pulled out a chair for Plum. “Yeah of course! Hello, Plum. I'm Cinder,” He held out a hand, to which Plum shyly shook. “Now what happened with you?” , “I was in a car crash…”, there was a silence…

 

“Arbor I know you think highly of me but I’m not a doctor.”, “Pop just look him over so i can make sure he’ll be ok if I don’t take him immediately.” Cinder sighed. “I’ll just do a small look around to see if he’ll be ok for a couple more hours.” Cinder checked Plum over, asking about any pain, feeling and looking at his neck for bruising or immediate pain, looking at his eyes and asking if he hit his head or if it shook badly, again just a small look around. 

“Arbor he seems ok for now, but before anything else I need you to take him to the hospital to get checked. It won’t be a whole fuckin’ overnight stay, but he’ll at least get a more proper check up and some medicine for the pain he’s gonna probably feel later on.” Cinder gently patted Plum’s shoulder. “You’re good to go kiddo.” He said with a smile, “Thank you, Cinder.” Plum said while standing up. “Alright, thanks Pop! I love you.” Arbor said while giving Cinder a big ol’ bear hug. “You know I’d do anything for you, son.” Cinder hugged back and chuckled. “Now get going, I’m sure you’ll need to talk to the boss about everything.”, “Ok ok, I’ll get out of your hair!” They both laughed, said their goodbyes and ‘i love yous’ and walked out. “He seemed like a nice man, is he your dad or..?”, “What? No no...He’s my grandpa.” . Plum nodded, “I see, he doesn’t really look like you or Tallulah.”, Arbor chuckled and looked down at Plum, “No we were adopted thats why.”. Plum blushed in embarrassment and looked down, “O-Oh, I’m sorry I didn't mean to-”, “Don't worry you didn't offend me or anything. You're just curious, no harm in that.” 

 

They continued walking until they got to the hotel. “I have to make a phone call so we’re going to be in here for a bit so you can rest. Then we’re going to go to the hospital so you can get looked over.”, “Ok, you sure you don’t need any rest?”, “I’ll be ok, also be sure to tell me if you feel any pain.” Arbor gave Plum a smile as they both went into the hotel, and into the room.

 

Arbor made a phone call as Plum laid on the bed and began to fall asleep. When he woke up a woman was in the room, she had a big bag and wore a white cropped jacket. “Oh hello Plum! I'm the company’s doctor, may I examine you?”, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Plum nodded sleepily, “Of course, thank you miss…” The woman looked him over quickly and then wrote a prescription out for him. “You can get the medicine from a man named Cinder, he owns a small pharmacy on-”, “I already introduced them, don't worry Cal.” Arbor said with a smile.

She nodded and got up, “Don't be afraid to call me if needed, and arbor...Please no more crashing company property, I understand you had to this time but it’s  _ really  _ expensive.”, “Ok ok, have a nice day.”, “You too! Be safe.” She said as she left. “What happened while I was out?” Plum asked. “Called the boss, talked about what happened and where we were. He sent a doctor over and now we’re here.” He said smiling.

He sat on the bed with Plum, “You ok? That must’ve been really scary…”, “Mm...It was but I’m ok now, that's what I should focus on.” Plum said while looking down. “I’ll take your word for it...But it’s ok to be scared.” Arbor got up and stood guard. “It’ll be awhile before Tallulah and Kori get here. So rest for a bit longer.”.

“Ok.”, and so, Plum went to sleep. He was too exhausted to stay up any further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time i wrote about a car chase. Can you guys tell i know NOTHING about cars? cause i can lmao. To be honest this story is FULL of firsts for me, so it's a learning process while i write. I just hope this story isnt bad, i stared at it for so long. I dont know if this is good enough.


End file.
